Messed me up right from the start
by bubblysage
Summary: Prompt: 5 times character A steals something from B, and the 1 time B steals something from A... aka 5 times Kaito steals something from Shinichi, and 1 time Shinichi turns the tables


I.

One could say the night is primed for romance. The moon is full and so bright against the pitch-black sky, and the telltale scent of roses lingers in the air. The gentle night breeze ruffles Ran's hair, sending the long ebony strands flowing behind her. She shivers and wraps a hand around her bare arms, suddenly regretting wearing a sleeveless dress when summer is nearly over. It is unusually chilly that evening.

"Ran," She turns upon hearing her name and sees Shinichi, her best friend since childhood, standing by the balcony. Behind them, the party is still going full swing. "Ran, there's something I have to tell you."

Her heartbeat speeds up at the urgency in Shinichi's voice. She unconsciously clenches the hand around her arms.

"I don't know why it took me so long to let you know—,"

Without warning, she finds herself suddenly pulled into Shinichi's embrace. The effrontery surprises her so much that her eyes go wide and she is unable to react when Shinichi leans so close that the tips of their noses nearly touch.

"Shinichi, what—"

She watches as Shinichi opens his mouth, his lips suddenly too near, and it causes her heartbeat to speed up once more. _Is he going to kiss me?_ The thought causes a blush to spread across her cheeks. Her eyes flutter close, half in anticipation and half out of shyness, and she thus misses the mischievous glint in the other boy's eyes.

"KAITO KID!"

The outburst causes Ran to open her eyes immediately. She stares at the face before her—surely this is her best friend since childhood, right?—and her eyes search for any hint, any clue, to indicate that this person is someone other than who he's supposed to be.

Previously warm eyes now turn playful, and Ran's own eyes widen once more as recognition sets in.

"Alas, my dear Ran-chan, our time draws close." Before Ran could react, Kaito Kid takes her hand and lifts it up to his lips. Despite herself, Ran blushes as warmth spreads to the patch of skin that Kaito Kid's lips make contact with.

She watches with a still dumbfounded expression on her face as Kaito Kid scoots away and transforms into the caped-magician under a puff of smoke. She knows she should do something—hold him back or prevent him from fleeing—but her body wouldn't move. In the corner of her eyes, she sees Conan running towards them.

Suddenly a fast moving object zooms past them, narrowly missing the space previously occupied by the moonlight magician.

"Until next time, _meitantei_!"

Ran watches as Kaito vanishes into the night. Suddenly alone in the balcony, Ran feels cold, and she once again wraps her arms around herself. _I really thought it was Shinichi for a moment._

She stares at her hand, still feeling the tingling sensation at the touch of Kaito's lips. She blushes and turns to Conan beside her, noting the angry scowl on his face, his attention completely focused on the figure in white getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

.

II.

"Damnit, where is it? I know, I put it in here!"

The sound of drawers being pulled open and of things clattering about could be heard echoing around the room.

"Conan-kun, hurry up, or you'll be late for school!"

_Damn! Like I have time for school now._ "Yes, _Ran-neechan_, I'll be right down!"

He hears Ran call back in the affirmative along with some hushed conversation; Conan surmises that Sonoko is most likely with her. It's nearly time for school, yet Conan is still half-dressed, looking for his voice-changing bowtie. Not that he is expecting to solve any murders on the way to school or anything of the sort which would require said gadget, but it's become a part of his daily routine, as much as putting on the tranquilizer watch or his high-powered kicking shoes. _Damn, damn, damn! Where the hell is that bowtie?_

There is a knock on the door before it rattles open, causing Conan to jump in shock. "Conan-kun, we'll be late if—what happened here?"

Conan looks around and only then notices what a complete mess the room's in. He sheepishly scratches his head as he looks up at Ran. "Ehehe, I was looking for my bowtie, and—" He stops mid-sentence and stares at Ran. The look in her eyes spell trouble, like she's ready to deliver a dropkick. He knows that she would never hurt him as Conan. _Now, if I were Shinichi, this would have a totally different ending._ He gulps and smiles weakly at Ran. "I'm sorry, _Ran-neechan_, I'll clean this up after school today. I promise."

Ran calms down a little but still looks around the room with a steely gaze. "We'll deal with this later, come down, or we'll both be late for school."

He scrambles to finish buttoning his shirt and pulls on a cotton sweater. He grabs his bag and sweeps the room one last time for the wayward bowtie. He sighs as he closes the door and makes his way downstairs, where Sonoko yells at him for delaying their departure and being forgetful at a young age. Conan tunes her out as he recollects the event of the previous night.

Being a creature of habit, he never misplaces anything. He remembers for sure that he put the bowtie on his pillow before sleeping. Mysteriously, this morning, the bowtie is nowhere to be found. Thinking he might have accidentally kicked it somewhere else, he then searched around but to no avail.

His phone vibrates, and he fishes it out before realizing it's not Conan's phone but Shinichi's. "_Ran-neechan_, I'll go ahead. I promised the other guys I'll meet them before class starts."

After making sure that he is out of hearing distance from both girls, Conan answers the call. "Hattori, what is it?"

"Oi, Kudo, what's with the chibi voice?"

Irritation immediately sets in as he remembers the missing bowtie. "I left my voice changer at home. What is this about? Is it a case?" He continues walking but keeps away from the busy areas to avoid being spotted, since it wouldn't end well if a teacher sees him.

"Did you really leave it at home?"

"_Baka_, I just said I left—" Conan stops walking and stands very still, one hand still holding the phone to his ear.

Low chuckling could be heard on the other end, and his earlier irritation grows into severe annoyance.

"KID!"

"Hahaha! Don't worry, _meitantei_, your bowtie is safe in Osaka. It should reach you back in a few days."

"I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug-ass grin on your face when I finally catch you, Kid!"

More chuckling could be heard. "Tut, tut. Such threats are misplaced when delivered using such an adorable _chibi_ voice, _meitantei_."

The tips of Conan's ears turn red, and he nearly stomps his foot in frustration at Kid's recent antics. Before he could say anything though, he hears a chime which usually signals a new message on his phone.

"~Enjoy your day, _meitantei_!~"

Conan hears the intermittent beeping sound that signifies the end of the call. He stares at his phone, extremely annoyed at Kid hanging up on him abruptly, then he remembers the new message. He clicks on the notification icon to open the message, and nearly self-combusts at the image that pops out on his phone. A new message comes in right after, and he seethes internally as he reads it.

_[YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP, MEITANTEI 3]_

"KID!"

.

III.

"Wait, wait! Dyou mean to tell me that Kid impersonated me to call ya and tell ya he stole your bowtie?" Hattori Heiji snorts as he confirms Conan's explanation of how his voice-changing bowtie ended up in Hattori's house in Osaka. Conan glares at Hattori, which sobers up the other detective a little though the smirk lingers on the Osakan detective's face.

Few days after the bowtie incident, Conan is contacted by his friends in the FBI, who tell him that after months of research, networking, and to some extent infiltration, they have identified a credible lead in the case against the Black Organization. After several weeks of meetings, phone calls, and secret rendezvous, a plan is hatched to take down the Organization for good. Naturally, all the key players are involved: the FBI, the CIA, the Japanese Special Police Force, and the Metropolitan Police Force.

Conan, along with other high school detectives Hattori and Hakuba, has been invited to attend the briefing. In the background, they hear the Chief of Police detailing the operation about to take place. Shinichi pushes thoughts of Kid aside, knowing that this case needs his full and undivided attention.

The plan is rather simple, albeit time-pressured. In a fortnight, a meeting will be held with the highest operatives of the Organization in attendance. They have confirmed this intel through their "mole" inside the Organization—a secret so well-kept that not even Conan knows the identity of this person, though he has his guesses. The goal is to make sure none of these operatives escape from the meeting room; every licensed officer is permitted the use of the full force of the law as the situation may require, in order to protect innocent lives.

Hearing about the plan makes Conan nervous. His freedom from this shrunken life is so near at hand that he could almost taste it. He aches for this plan to succeed because if they fail, he knows that it will be many years, if at all, before they could even hope to come close again. _It's now or never._

The meeting lasts well over until late in the afternoon. Everyone feels compelled to stay anyway, to make sure that all plans are clear and aligned. Once it's over, Conan is just about ready to fall face down on his futon and sleep. He, along with Mouri-san, catch a ride with Officers Sato and Takagi. Perhaps they really carry a curse because along the way, they encounter a case in one of the apartments in the area.

Fortunately, the case is pretty straightforward, and Conan soon deduces the mystery behind it. As his usual practice, he would need Mouri-san to provide the deduction. In preparation, Conan goes back to the scene of the crime to pick a suitable spot for Mouri-san's "show". The room is empty since most of the others have left, allowing Conan to move about freely. He's just about to call out the old man when a gloved hand sneaks around his face and covers his mouth. Conan panics as soon as he feels another hand wrap around his small body to fully immobilize him. His fingers reach for his tranquilizer watch, but the assailant is a step ahead of him—taking hold of Conan's watch, the assailant flips it over, then presses the button to release the dart.

Conan barely feels the prick of the dart into his skin; soon his vision swims, and his mind becomes hazy. He makes a last attempt to escape—afraid his assailant is part of the Black Organization—clawing viciously against the arm holding him immobile.

"Ouch! Don't scratch me, _meitantei_, I'm not going to hurt you!"

He stills for a moment, his mind still fuzzy but he remembers the voice. It feels familiar to him somehow, and his instincts tell him he could trust this voice. His eyes blink slowly, and the last thing he remembers before he succumbs to the darkness is the image of a white top hat and a glass monocle.

"—well the police have taken most in custody—"

"—no one is willing to identify the dead… can't make a full account—"

"Do you know when he'll wake up?

"What happened to Cool Kid?"

"—he may still feel groggy, effects of the antidote—"

"Does he remember anything?"

"_Anata_, he's waking up!"

His skull feels like it will burst any moment, and the simple act of opening his eyes take so much effort. He blinks against the sudden light, and the edges of his eyes feel warm. He tries to speak, but his throat feels parched as if he hasn't drunk any water for weeks. A hand on his head makes him look up, and he sees his mother—clearly, she's been crying—and standing to the left of her is his father—looking as he always does. He frowns and wonders what they are doing here. Then he sees Jodie-sensei and James-san on one side, along with Inspector Megure and Officers Sato and Takagi.

He nearly bolts out of bed at the realization of Kudo Shinichi's parents on Conan's bedside along with the FBI and police. His identity as Conan has been compromised. Sharp pain shoots to his head, and a hand pushes him back down.

"Shinichi, please! Could you just lie down and rest!"

"What happened?" He lays back down, despite wanting to sit up to have this rather important conversation. His head throbs painfully again, and his hands reach up to rub the seemingly sore spot. He stills as he realizes that his hand is an adult-sized hand. Despite the fog in his head, he stares at his hand.

"It's real, Shinichi. You've turned back."

Shinichi shifts his gaze to his mother, who is nearly in tears, and then to his father, who is nodding his head calmly. Within the next hour, he learns that he's been hospitalized following the events of the takedown of the Organization. Shinichi clutches at the sheets, eager to hear about what happened. Not wanting to bombard him with too much information, his parents provide him with a summarized version of the events. He learns that an external party—someone who is not part of the original plan—comes to their aid and tips the scales of fate into their favor.

"There was an explosion, and you were trying to save someone inside. Your clothes were all nearly incinerated; you were found unconscious and barely clothed by the paramedics."

Try as he might, Shinichi really could not remember any of the events from that evening. The doctors later explained that he could be suffering from minor retrograde amnesia, though it doesn't seem to affect any other aspect of his brain functions.

"Detective Takagi, what happened to that case?" Shinichi looks up and calls to Takagi just as the latter is leaving. Takagi looks at him with such confusion that Shinichi feels compelled to prompt him with more information. "The one in that apartment building, the locked-room case with the group of friends?"

"Ah, that one! You easily solved that one, don't you remember? We were waiting for Detective Mouri to perform his deduction then you suddenly appeared and provided your deductions to the case."

Shinichi could only stare at Takagi, who then promptly excuses himself and leaves along with Sato and the other FBI officers. Shinichi doesn't remember solving that case. He remembers figuring out the trick and then setting up Detective Mouri to perform his deduction show. After that, he remembers nothing except for vague images of a white top hat and a glass monocle.

.

IV.

In the aftermath of dismantling the Black Organization's presence in Japan, Haibara Ai still suffers from nightmares, causing her to wake up in the middle of the night. Nearly half a lifetime of being afraid would do that to just about anyone. When one has had a taste of genuine, unadulterated fear, one simply doesn't unlearn it just because the threat is no longer visible. In her case, Haibara doesn't believe the Organization is truly vanquished; even as she desperately clings to hope and freedom, a part of her is ever cautious of the resurgence of dark elements.

Unlike Shinichi, she doesn't take the antidote to return to her former adult self. That life is no more—her family is gone, her work is destroyed, her identity is buried among the charred remains of the once headquarters of the Organization. There is nothing to go back to.

Instead, she relishes the freedom that being once more young, once more a kid with nothing much to think about or worry, brings. It's refreshing; and even if the stench of blood and the miasma of darkness never goes away, she will take this new life over the old one any day.

Padding over to the common room where the thermos is, she picks up a mug and prepares rice tea to calm her nerves. When she gets nightmares like these in the past, she would pass it by working on her formula—the antidote to reverse the effects of APTX-4989—but now that it's over, she works on the Professor's gadgets instead.

"Nightmare?"

Her eyes nearly bug out of their sockets at the sudden voice, and for a moment, she feels panic rise up like bile in her throat. She turns and sees Shinichi standing by the open balcony door. Silhouetted against the moonlight, he appears other-worldly, and this sudden unbidden thought makes her cheeks grow warm.

She averts her eyes and stares back at the computer monitor in front of her. "Is this a new habit of yours? Dropping by other people's houses in the dead of night?"

She watches from the corner of her eyes as Shinichi pushes away from the balcony and makes his way inside the room. He puts one hand inside the pocket of his pants and then rocks back and forth on his heels. Haibara notes and remembers this demeanor from when the other is waiting for permission, usually from her. She sighs. _Some things never change._ "What is it, Kudo-kun? Just spit it out."

Shinichi grins, and Haibara regrets looking at him. Not wanting to appear shifty, she wills the heat in her cheeks to go away and glares at the detective. Shinichi chuckles nervously and then scratches his cheek. "Um, do you still have the spare glasses I used to have as Conan?"

Her eyes narrow, thinking it strange for Shinichi to ask her that question. Warning bells go off in her head at this unexpected behavior from the detective, and panic starts to build up inside her again.

Shinichi must have sensed her internal dilemma because he holds up both hands in front of him in a placating gesture. "I know it's weird, I mean it's not like there's anything or anyone to track now." His voice softens as he drops his hands to the side and looks away. "It's just… weird being in this body again."

Haibara softens at the high school detective's sudden wistful and melancholic demeanor. Shinichi has always appeared to be incredibly tough and resilient, and so she often overlooks that he is, after all, still just a teenager. Albeit one who has seen and experienced far too much. "O—of course, Kudo-kun."

The look Shinichi gives her makes the breath catch in her throat, and her heart starts beating erratically in her chest. Breathing is suddenly tedious, and she forces herself to look away. She hops off the chair and walks downstairs to her makeshift laboratory to grab the spare glasses. Before reentering the common room, she pauses and takes a deep breath to calm her overwrought nerves.

"Here you go, Kudo-kun."

"Thanks, Haibara!" Shinichi gleefully takes the glasses from her hands and pockets it. Then he drops to one knee, looks her in the eyes and says, "No, really, thanks Ai-chan. I don't say this often but thank you for all your help."

Already confused with Shinichi's sudden platitudes, Haibara doesn't realize he has taken her hand until he lifts it up to his lips and presses a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Warmth suffuses her entire body, and she pulls back her hand instantly.

Shinichi grins toothily at her and gives her a two-finger mock salute. He gets up and walks towards the balcony. He nearly vanishes behind the glass doors, when Haibara suddenly realizes her error.

"KID!"

The figure stops, fingers wrapped around the edge of the glass door, but he doesn't turn to look at her.

"What are you planning? What do you intend to do to Kudo-kun?"

Kid grins and pushes the door slightly to allow him to peak in and look at her. "You of all people should know that I would never harm him, Ai-chan." Then with an annoying smirk, he winks at her and closes the door firmly behind him.

Haibara watches as he transforms into the moonlight magician and flies off into the night. She closes her eyes and dreads the conversation she will have with the real Shinichi tomorrow.

Next morning…

"Hang on, so he takes the spare glasses just like that?"

Haibara keeps her eyes averted, "Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, Kudo-kun."

"Did he… do anything—"

"Look, I told you, he dropped by, I thought he was you, so I gave him the glasses. I don't want to keep repeating myself!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Shinichi says with a slight roll of his eyes. "What's with you today? So grumpy."

Haibara huffs and finally turns to glare at Shinichi. "Really, Kudo-kun, you could certainly learn a little more finesse from Kid." And she leaves him gaping after that, cheeks red with embarrassment as she remembers precisely the kind of finesse Kid has.

.

V.

The return of Kudo Shinichi in mass media is wildly celebrated by his fans. Getting to school now necessitates coming up with alternative routes, else he would be late. Thinking back, his former self might have enjoyed this more, and by former self, he means the time in his life before Conan. Now though, he finds it mildly exhausting and severely distracting. _Perhaps I should disguise myself_.

So preoccupied with such thoughts, he doesn't really pay attention to his surroundings and thus ends up not noticing where he is headed until he hears a blood-curdling scream.

"KYAAA! THIEF! HELP!"

Without wasting a moment, Shinichi springs into action and dashes after the fleeing thief—a tall, gangly man who Shinichi presumes is around the same age as the Professor. The thief turns into a side street, and Shinichi spots an empty soda can on the ground as he makes the turn. Grinning and relishing the fact that he is full-sized once more, he only stops for a few seconds to aim before shortly sending the can hurtling straight towards the thief's back.

The can's impact causes the thief stumbling and howling from the pain; this gives Shinichi enough time to catch up and corner the thief. When he gets close enough, the thief suddenly throws the purse at him and dashes to the side to escape. Shinichi starts to run after the thief, but the loud shrill of a whistle stops him. He looks to the side, expecting a policeman to pass by on a bicycle but none pass.

The momentary distraction is enough for the thief to get away. By the time Shinichi's attention is refocused, the thief is too far for Shinichi to run after. He decides to concede defeat and starts to walk back to the place where the young lady must be waiting for the return of her purse.

To his surprise, the young lady, who looks about Shinichi's age with shoulder-length brown hair and a pair of dark-rimmed glasses, is standing just around the corner. He stares for a moment, an odd feeling washing over him, as his detective senses sound off warning bells in his head.

Before he could say anything, a policeman riding a bicycle comes to a stop beside the young lady. Shinichi sets aside the feelings of unease and approaches the policeman to explain the recent events. He introduces himself, but before he could dive into the details, the policeman cuts him off.

"You mean, you're the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi?"

Soon reporters crowd over to where they are and Shinichi groans in annoyance at getting into the exact situation he's avoiding. Panic sets in as he tries to figure out a way to escape the horde of reporters swarming them.

A hand touches his arm and Shinichi looks to his left and finds himself staring at eyes so blue, they suddenly remind him of the ocean during summertime.

"Um, thank you for getting my purse back." The young lady shyly tucks a strand of hair behind one ear, cheeks blushing rosy, as she averts her gaze from Shinichi.

At any other time perhaps, Shinichi would find the entire thing cute, but for some reason, he feels as if the action doesn't really suit the young lady. _Now what made me think of that?_ His brows furrow at the confusion, but before he could think further, the hand on his arm gives a little squeeze, as if reminding him of the other's presence.

"Oh, it's not a problem. Here!"

The young lady takes the purse and smiles demurely at him. Shinichi stares at her face and wonders why he feels as if she's not really the shy nor the demure type. Before he could dig deeper in his observations, the reporters gathered before them call his attention away, and he turns at the sound of his name.

"Kudo-kun, how many cases have you closed this year?"

"Kudo-kun, how did you know there's gonna be a robbery here?"

"How safe are our streets? What's your opinion on our crime rate?"

He opens his mouth to respond when he hears something very close to his ear.

"Please accept my humble appreciation, _meitantei_!"

For some reason, the last word and how it's said, send a shiver through his body. His head turns towards the sound of the voice, and suddenly warm lips descend upon his. It really is the barest of contact, but it sends Shinichi's entire body tingling with excitement. His mind goes fuzzy for those few seconds, and his stomach feels funny. The flash of a camera shocks him back to his senses, and he turns wide-eyed and blushing towards the reporters.

To his side, the young lady moves away, and Shinichi distractedly glances back at her. Her entire demeanor reflects the reaction of someone who is surprised, however, the glint in her eyes seems to tell a different story. Shinichi opens his mouth to call out to her when another flash distracts him. He blinks against the sudden light, and when he next looks up, the young lady is gone.

Shinichi stares into the street for a while, trying to understand why he feels as if he knows her. His lips still feel tingly and warm, and his fingers reach up to touch them. He is suddenly reminded of the sensations running through his body, and he belatedly realizes that the young lady most likely just stole his first kiss. _Like a thief, huh?_ An image of Kaito flashes in his mind, and Shinichi's brows furrow momentarily, silently cursing the thief for associating himself in his mind like that.

A few blocks away…

Kaito, still in disguise, smiles mischievously as he remembers the earlier scene. He doesn't bother to hide the blush that dots both of his cheeks and his fingers reach up to touch his lips. It isn't his intention to plant one on the detective's mouth; he only means to tease him a little with a kiss on the cheek. Imagine his surprise when Shinichi suddenly turns his head.

_Mou, meitantei, how do I forget you now?_

So absorbed in remembering the kiss and his thoughts about the detective, Kaito doesn't notice the figure slouched against the wall until it calls out to him.

"Ne, Kaito, do you really enjoy dressing up as a woman so much? This is such a weird kink, even for you."

Kaito freezes for a second, but he schools his features in time, remembering he is still in disguise after all.

Hakuba pushes up against the wall and stands in front of Kaito. "Actually, I take back that last statement. I wouldn't put anything past you anymore."

In his softest tone, Kaito adopts a meek and scared demeanor. "Um, I'm sorry. Are you talking to me?"

The blonde detective rolls his eyes in response. "Drop the act Kaito, I know it's you."

"Mister, I don't know who you are. Please go away."

Hakuba takes a step forward. "This meek and docile demeanor is unbefitting you, Kid."

Suddenly, Kaito lets out a high-pitched scream that stops Hakuba from further advancing to cover his ears. When the screaming ends, Hakuba approaches Kaito again, but a loud shout stops him.

"Hey! You there! What's going on?"

Footsteps approach and Hakuba shifts his gaze from Kaito to the approaching newcomer. "Hey, Miss, are you ok?" The newcomer calls out to Kaito.

Hakuba rolls his eyes and is about to tell the newcomer off when he notices a look of surprise on the other's face. He looks back and realizes that Kid, using the momentary distraction, is gone. He moves to run after him, but the newcomer holds him back.

"Let me go, you don't know who you just let escape. He's actually an internationally wanted criminal."

The newcomer quickly lets go of him, but Hakuba doesn't rush after Kaito anymore. He knows the thief would be far gone by then.

.

VI.

The morning bell rings signaling the end of the first period. Kaito drums his fingers on the table, anxiously waiting for the teacher to leave. They have a free period next, and he can't wait to check the news.

He whips out his phone as the door closes behind the teacher. He quickly goes to his news app and scrolls through the items. When he finds what he's looking for, he clicks the link, and his face erupts into a huge smile.

_FAMOUS DETECTIVE GETS A SMACK ON THE LIPS FROM AN OVERLY GRATEFUL FAN_

The headline evokes a chuckle from him, and the picture underneath nearly makes him howl out loud with laughter. He really needs to drop a gift to the photographer who brilliantly captures the moment. Shinichi looks absolutely gob-smacked in the photo—his visible eye is blown wide, and there's a faint dusting of blush on his cheek—but it's his lips that draw Kaito to zoom in on the photo. Shinichi's lips, pressed against his, look so soft and succulent, and Kaito finds himself getting warm. He shifts on his seat uncomfortably and decides to save the photo for later.

He scrolls down the article to skim the contents, smiling indulgently as he goes, and doesn't notice Aoko hovering behind him.

"_Bakaito_, you should be more like this detective person. Use your skills to help people, instead of wasting your time on silly magic tricks!"

Kaito scrunches his nose at Aoko's statement. "Excuse you, my magic tricks are anything but silly!"

Aoko completely ignores him in favor of reading the rest of the article over Kaito's shoulder. "Oh, he's the same detective who clashes with Kid! I hope he succeeds in doing that." She straightens up and swats Kaito's head. "This! This is what you should be doing instead, _Bakaito_!"

Kaito moves his head in time and narrowly avoids being hit. "Ehh. Detective work is boring! It's more fun being sneaky!" He puts his phone away and dodges another attempt from Aoko to hit him.

"Of course Kaito would know all about being sneaky, wouldn't you, Kaito?"

Both stop and turn to Hakuba, Aoko with a confused look on her face while Kaito looks on with a deadpan expression.

The door to the room slides open, and someone calls Hakuba away. With a last knowing look and a half-glare, Hakuba turns to leave. Aoko nearly calls out to him when another classmate sidles up and asks Aoko about homework, effectively distracting her.

Kaito breathes a sigh of relief as the two move away. Suddenly a hand lands on his shoulder, which nearly makes him squeal like a girl. He looks up to see Akako looking intensely at him, and a shiver of fear makes the hairs on his nape stand on end. He averts his gaze and pretends to look for things in his book bag.

Akako smirks. "You have to stop this obsession with the _chibi tantei_."

"Hey, he's not _chibi_ anymore!"

Akako's eyes glint mischievously, and Kaito belatedly realizes his faux pas. He whips out a book and opens it at a random page on his desk. He pretends to be absorbed on the book, hoping Akako would leave soon.

"_Tantei_-kun is very smart, Kaito. You would take care not to let it be your downfall."

He slams the book closed and looks up with a challenging grin. "Hah! I'd love to see the day he manages to catch me!"

The glint in Akako's amber eyes intensify. It makes Kaito suddenly nervous, despite his earlier bravado. "Hasn't he already? The night the bells tolled for the 12th time?"

Despite his best efforts, a blush colors his cheeks and Kaito clenches his hands to avoid putting them over his face. Akako tilts her head as if to mock him, and with a knowing look on her eyes, she turns and leaves.

Kaito shuts his eyes as he deflates in his seat. He remembers that night very well—his first not-meeting with Shinichi. He remembers feeling the boredom of not having a rival to match wits with; thinking the heist that evening would be easy with Hakuba being called away to London. He recalls his surprise to find the police force thwarting him at every turn; the thrill humming through his body at the realization that someone is one step ahead of him. He reminisces the moment of sheer panic at the possibility of being exposed; the intensity of his emotions, at the utter amazement directed at the figure hidden in the police helicopter.

A knot forms in his stomach, and Kaito presses his forehead to the table. _Damn meitantei and his smug grin and cute face and guuuuhhhh! _The evening at the bell tower, he could only imagine the arrogant smirk that must have been playing on the detective's face. Having seen it for himself on countless occasions, Kaito is pretty sure it must have been the same one that evening. And damn if he doesn't find it incredibly hot and sexy.

While he has enjoyed the past few weeks of sneaking in to steal things from Shinichi, the truth of the matter is that the _meitantei_ has long since stolen something of his. Kaito sighs, face still planted firmly against the hard wood of his desk. _Damn you, meitantei, give me my heart back._

The phone buzzes in his pocket, and he straightens up to fish it out. He unlocks the screen and then stares at the message, frowning as he reads it twice over.

_[MEET ME AT BEIKA PARK AFTER CLASS.]_

He stares for a moment before deciding it must have been a wrong sender. The phone buzzes in his hand again, and he stares at the new message.

_[I KNOW YOU'RE KAITOU KID.]_

A shot of panic, abrupt and visceral, sends a shiver through him and goosebumps form on his skin. He frowns and wonders if Hakuba is playing tricks on him.

_[I TOLD YOU I'D CATCH YOU EVENTUALLY. –KUDO SHINICHI]_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

The afternoon sun casts a warm glow around the park. Kids, mostly elementary-schoolers, are running around or playing with the various installations, while their mothers or sitters watch them from a nearby bench.

Shinichi stands under the canopy of a huge oak tree, enjoying the relative cool of the shade, as he looks around and observes the various passers-by coming and going through the park. Over by the water fountain, an elderly man wearing a cap and face mask is walking his dog. Shinichi studies him for a few minutes, wondering if it's Kid in disguise. A jogger wearing a green tracksuit and with a bowl-cut hairstyle passes by, and Shinichi's eyes follow his progress for a few minutes, assessing if it's Kid checking out the area.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and Shinichi knows Kid is standing behind him. He straightens up from his leaning position against the tree trunk; he wants to turn around so badly and confront Kid, but he holds himself back.

"_Meitantei_."

The voice sends shivers running down his spine and despite himself, Shinichi smiles. His heart starts pounding a heavy rhythm in his chest, and Shinichi feels his palms start to get sweaty. Exhaling the breath he's been holding in, Shinichi turns around slowly.

His eyes widen in surprise at what he sees. A boy, about his age, with unruly black hair, cerulean eyes, and pale complexion stands before him. He is not prepared to meet a Kid that is undisguised.

The shock must have been apparent on his face because the boy—Kid—smirks and his eyes gleam mischievously.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

Shinichi finally realizes, at that moment, what he finds so annoying with Kid. On previous occasions, his voice is enough to rile up Shinichi—that condescending, arrogant tone—but now that he's come face to face with him, he understands exactly why he finds the thief annoying. His face—from the knowing look in his eyes, the slight upturn of his nose, and the smug smirk on his lips—is so much like Shinichi's own when he's absorbed in one of his many cases.

"Oh, nothing huh? And here I thought you'd have loads to say."

That mouth too. That smart, condescending mouth. Shinichi sighs. The parallelism with himself is making his head ache so much. "Why have you been stealing my stuff?"

Kaito smirks and crossed his arms. "It's fun."

"Well, your fun ends here. Obviously, you slipped up because stealing my stuff led me to track you down."

A child squeals delightfully in the background, while another one laughs loudly. Kaito stares intently at the detective before him, his lips curving into a devilish smirk. "Did I?"

Shinichi frowns not liking the smug look on Kid's face. He suddenly realizes that this could be a disguise too. _Did he purposely try to look like me?_

Kaito grins again, noting the suddenly confused look on Shinichi's face. "Don't worry, _meitantei_, this is really me."

"Oh? That's rather brave of you."

"Well, you already have my name, my school, and my number. Not much I can do to hide my identity now, really."

"Also very foolish."

Kaito shrugs. He's always imagined meeting Shinichi like this, face to face, without the hat and the monocle, free of the masks and disguises. It's liberating, and the feeling is intoxicating. Being free of all the secrets, well some of them at least. "So, what are you gonna do now, _meitantei_?"

Shinichi pauses and stares at Kid. His mind tells him this is probably a trap, another disguise or clever ploy by the moonlight magician. But his instincts are telling a different story—that Kid isn't lying to him. _But why do this?_ He decides to trust his instincts and let go of his suspicions. For the moment at least. "I don't like this. I don't consider this my victory."

This time, it's Kaito who turns surprised. His face relaxes completely, and his mouth drops to form a small "o".

Shinichi smirks, glad that he's at least managed to get one up on the thief. "I will catch you as Kid, in one of your heists, after I unveil all your magic tricks."

A flicker of emotion passes through Kaito's eyes before a huge grin nearly splits his face in two. "Such confidence, _meitantei_."

"Think of this as payback for whatever you did that evening."

There's a beat of silence before Kaito responds, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shinichi rolls his eyes but doesn't take the bait. "This makes us even. The next time we meet, I'll make sure you're in handcuffs."

Kaito smiles indulgently and walks forward until their shoulders nearly touch. He stops and turns his head slightly. "Tut, tut. Who'd have thought you'd have such kinks, meitantei?" He turns away and continues walking, leaving behind a red-faced and gaping Shinichi.

_Until next time, meitantei._


End file.
